El rapto de Eren
by WhiteyBlut
Summary: Levi, el Dios del inframundo, quien es flechado accidentalmente, queda perdidamente enamorado de Eren, pero no puede acercarse a él por su madre sobreprotectora, así que en desesperación lo rapta llevándolo a su reino. (/Adaptación propia "Mito de Perséfone y Hades"/RIREN/Mitología griega/)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Hola chicos vamos aclarando unas cosas antes de que se me lancen a la yugular:

 **1.-** Existen bastantes versiones del mito de Perséfone, yo sinceramente siempre prefiero el más cursi y bonito, por eso utilice esa versión de referencia.

 **2.-** Esto no es tal cual el mito, OK, es la versión que mi mente enferma creo hahaha, entonces no empiecen con su ¨Eso no paso en el mito¨.

 **3.-** Por si no lo sabían, **los griegos** tienen está **enferma** manera de juntar a todos con todos, hermanos, primos, tíos, las relaciones **incestuosas** son TOP, porque para ellos **cualquier hoyo aunque sea de pollo** (Risa histérica), entonces **intentare** no remarcar mucho donde exista esto (Risa nerviosa), solo dense una idea y sigan leyendo hahaha.

 **El rapto de Eren**

…

" **Cuenta la historia que los dioses griegos se aburrían así que inventaron a los seres humanos, pero seguían aburriéndose e inventaron el amor y vieron que ya no se aburrían, así que decidieron probar el amor a ellos mismos y, finalmente, inventaron la risa para poder soportarlo."-Anónimo.**

…

En aquellos tiempos, Carla, la hermana de Erwin, era la diosa que se ocupaba de las cosechas, protegía el trigo y toda planta viviente. Cada año maduraba el trigo dorado y a finales de verano todo el mundo se sentía agradecido por la generosidad de la Tierra.

Junto con su único hijo Eren, vivían alejados del Olimpo y los demás dioses, esta decisión la tomó Carla al notar que su hijo era cortejado por varios hombres al igual que mujeres, temiendo que Connie siendo persuadido por alguno, flechara a su hijo haciéndolo caer a los brazos de otro alejándolo de ella.

Los dioses convivían en lo que bien respecta, de vez en cuando se reunían para ponerse al tanto de sus tareas y labores alrededor del mundo mortal asegurándose que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Eren acompañaba a su madre a las reuniones, aunque tratara de evitarlo este le rogaba, tenerlo viviendo fuera de ese lugar fue una decisión difícil, echaba de menos a sus amigos, así que toda oportunidad de verlos era valiosa.

Así que la siguiente reunión no fue la excepción.

-¡Eren!- Canturrearon dos personas al verle.

-Mikasa, Armin, cuanto los eh echado de menos- Corrió a su encuentro fundiéndose en un abrazo.

-Y nosotros a ti- Mikasa acomodo un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja. –Cada vez tienes el cabello más largo- Le dedico una sonrisa tierna.

-Las ninfas se entretienen peinándolo- Devolvió la sonrisa.

-Qué envidia- Hablo el rubio mirándolo divertido.

-No digas eso, preferiría mil veces estar aquí con ustedes-

-Este lugar se siente tan solo si ti Eren- Lloriqueo la mujer.

-Debo admitir que hay días en los que no logro concentrarme en las artes extrañándote- Armin le dedico una mirada coqueta.

-Armin por favor, ¿En qué quedamos?- Cruzo los brazos mirando a su amigo.

-Está bien, está bien- Levanto ambas manos en modo de disculpa –Es solo que, no dejaras de ser hermoso ante los ojos de todos-

-Armin tiene razón Eren, pero soy muy feliz de saber que tengo tu amistad- La chica volvió abrasarlo y los tres rieron.

-Vamos, esperemos en las escaleras para cuando madre salga, no la quiero gritoneando en medio Olimpo llamándome desesperada- Dejo salir una pequeña risa, si bien su madre llegaba a ser un poco exagerada.

Los chicos caminaron por los jardines platicando sobre sus días, Eren envidiaba un poco la libertad que tenían, bajan al mundo mortal para divertirse, para aprender, no tenían a alguien que los encadenara, Eren no odiaba a su madre, por el contrario, la amaba muchísimo, sabía que ella le daba todo, pero a expensas de tenerlo lejos de los demás.

Le dolía ver cómo la gente se amaba, se miraba con ese palpable sentimiento, parecía que él tenía prohibido enamorarse, se sentía culpable por la vez que recurrió a su padre, no tenían la mejor relación dada la cantidad de hijos de este, pero sabía que le escucharía, cuando le propuso que Jean sería lo mejor para él después de que por su madre se viera en la necesidad de rechazar a sus pretendientes, este acepto, con el tiempo se enamorarían y podrían tener una vida en paz, lo que no creyeron pasaría fue que cuando Erwin hablo con Carla explicándole la situación de Eren, esta sin decir nada más, un día lo saco de ahí, exiliándolo en soledad.

Tomaron asiento al pie de las escaleras, Mikasa bromeaba sobre lo persistente que llevaba siendo esos días Jean, no le agradaba para nada, no podía verle como algo más, ya serian bastantes veces que lo rechazaba.

-Se los digo, Jean es como un centauro pero al contrario, solo tiene la cara de caballo y no el cuerpo, es más, preferiría salir con un centauro que con Jean- Bromeo Mikasa haciendo que los dos jóvenes soltaran carcajadas.

-Pobre hombre- Apenas pudo pronunciar Eren por la falta de aire debido a la risa.

Se limpió las lágrimas levantando la vista, y ahí le vio, junto a su padre, unos afilados ojos grises que chocaban con los suyo, había olvidado la presencia que imponía aquella figura, fueron segundos los que sus miradas se encontraron, pero para él pasaron horas.

Mikasa y Armin notaron la seriedad que apareció de repente y voltearon hacia donde estaba la mirada de su amigo.

-Erwin y Levi ya están aquí- Comento el rubio.

-La reunión debe estar por empezar, no hace mucho vi pasar a Hanji-

-¿Hanji llego temprano?, que sorpresa- Eren miro a Mikasa con una sonrisa y esta asintió.

Dedico una última mirada al hombre y continúo la charla con sus amigos.

-o-o-o-o-

Levi llego al igual que muchos, la zona estaba concurrida, cuando pasaba alguno le daban un reverencia que el agradecía con un cabeceo, al ser uno de los tres grandes tenia respeto de muchos, camino tranquilo por los jardines hacia su destino, hasta que unas risas llamaran su atención, un joven reía con un par de amigos, ya le había visto varias veces, estaba seguro que era el hijo de Carla, esa diosa loca obsesionada con la compañía de su hijo, se detuvo un momento observando la escena.

El chico era cautivador, con su cabello castaño que llegaba hasta sus hombros, con esa túnica a un hombro que dejaba ver una piel apiñonada brillando por el sol, con mucha razón Carla se lo llevo de ese lugar, estaba seguro que Mikasa libraría cualquier guerra con tal de estar con él.

El chico levanto la vista y por unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron, Levi no había puesto atención anteriores veces a los ojos del joven, verdes olivo con rayos dorados de sol. Era tan hermoso ante su vista.

-Bienvenido hermano- Levi se giró molesto al ver que rompieron su burbuja de admiración.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en mostrar siempre tu pecho Erwin?- Levi lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Es un gusto también verte- Se burló.

-¿Es otro de tus hijos?- Ignoro lo anterior cabeceando al joven sonriente.

-Eren, si, Carla quiso llevárselo lejos cuando le mencione que ya es lo suficiente mayor para casarse, se puso como loca cuando sugerí que Jean lo desposara- Soltó una carcajada digna de ser el señor del trueno.

-¿Querías casarlo con el mensajero de los dioses?- Lo miro sorprendido, hasta se sintió un tanto ofendido, ¿Cómo iba a permitir que ese hermoso hombre se casara con el mensajero?.

-Bueno, tenia medio Olimpo a sus pies, rechazo al mismísimo dios de la guerra, Reiner estaba furioso- Puso cara de circunstancia. –Marco quemo hectáreas de bosque cuando también fue rechazado-

-Así que fue por eso que el dios del fuego estaba furioso- Recordó las muertes masivas que hubo durante dicho evento.

-Al contrario de Mikasa y Armin, ellos forjaron una buena amistad, no temí por los humanos cuando rechazo al chico, pero sude cuando lo hizo con Mikasa, llegue a pensar que medio mundo estaría en guerra- Se froto la cabeza un tanto nervioso.

-Entonces Carla prácticamente lo aisló- Erwin asintió.

-Temía que alguno lograra convencer a Connie de ayudarlo con su cometido- Torció el gesto. –Carla está siendo muy envidiosa, el chico no es del todo feliz allí solo, lo he llegado a observar algunas veces y esta triste- Termino por encogerse de hombros.

-Deberíamos irnos, nos esperan- Lo apresuro Levi, si no antes dirigir una última mirada a ese radiante joven.

Caminaron en silencio por esos amplios jardines, regresando las cortesías que los presentes les brindaban, llegaron a una amplia estancia, donde se reunían para deliberar, ambos reconocieron a la figura que estaba en medio de esa sala y les miraba sonriente, Levi no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-Hermanos- Chillo la mujer.

-Hanji- Le abrazo el rubio.

-¿No me saludaras como se debe hermano?- Intento abrazar al pelinegro.

-Apestas a comida de tiburón- Estiro un brazo frenando todo intento de contacto.

-Ser el dios del inframundo te queda perfectamente- Se mofo haciendo que Erwin riera ante el comentario.-Deberías salir más del agujero, estas más pálido-

-Preocúpate por dejar de hundir marineros-

-Hablando de eso, he creado una nueva creatura, es una especie de pulpo gigante, lo usare cuando los humanos me hagan enojar- Soltó una risa estruendosa.

-Estás loca- Levi la miro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y cómo se llamara?- Levi miro a Erwin con una cara que solo se entendía como _"¿En serio?",_ acababa de decirles que creo un monstruo por diversión.

-Aun no lo sé, pero estoy abierta a ideas- Les guiño un ojo.

Ahora recordaba porque odiaba salir de su mundo, estar rodeado de muchas personas y le era agobiante, anhelaba regresar a su soledad.

Los dioses llevaron la reunión amena, no había complicaciones mayores en el mundo mortal.

En una parte de las jardineras dos Amigos charlaban sobre su plan.

-Jean como tu amigo te pregunto ¿Estás seguro?- Connie no entendía la actitud de su compañero.

-Tú lanza la maldita flecha y yo me encargo de lo demás- Lo zarandeo un poco por los hombros.

-Jean, si Eren te rechazo ¿Por qué crees que Mikasa te hará caso?-

-Mi padre quería que estuviera con Eren pero yo no, estuve tan aliviado cuando se fue, ahora es mi oportunidad ya que Mikasa está distraída- Ambos voltearon a ver a los jóvenes que platicaban al pie de las escaleras de la entrada.

-Está bien- Suspiro derrotado, -¿Listo?- Anuncio sacando su arco posicionando una flecha.

-¡Ahora!- Indico con una mano para que lanzara,

Connie asintió soltando la flecha, Jean salió en carrera para tomar a Mikasa en brazos cuando la flecha diera en ella. Ninguno vio venir que, en su camino, se interponía Levi, quien bajaba las escaleras acompañado de sus hermanos, Jean y Connie siguieron la flecha en cámara lenta, Levi pisaba el ultimo escalón cuando la flecha impacto en su pecho, esta desapareció al contacto, dejándolo con una punzada, se llevó la mano hacia la zona del impacto.

Connie y Jean intercambiaron miradas llenas de pánico, al parecer nadie noto que el gran hermano fue flechado, pero acababan de meterse en un lio de tamaño titánico.

Levi soltó un gruñido al sentir un calor esparcírsele por el pecho.

-¿Levi estas bien?- Hanji lo tomo del hombro acercándose.

Erwin sonrió hacia aquellos dos chicos tontos con expresión asustada, era claro que el vio el accidente, pero ya hacía en silencio.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Levi soltó un jadeo y levanto la visita desconcertado, en ese momento sintió como su mundo tomo color.

Gris y Verde se fundieron en una mirada penetrante, Levi estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas y soltarse a llorar ante la belleza del joven que tenía frente a él, sentía que ni la misma afrodita le hacía justicia, en sus ojos se apareció un brillo de deseo, Eren lo noto, se sintió como una presa ante un depredador, termino sonrojándose desviando la mirada.

Ver ese acto lo fue todo, el corazón del dios del inframundo ya tenía dueño.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **N/T):** Hola, Blanca aquí de nuevo, Esta historia me costó **TANTO** trabajo adaptarla, pero es que ese es uno de mis mitos favoritos.

Ok, vamos rápido a esto, con las **referencias,** ¿les quedo claro quién es cada dios, o les gustaría que en el próximo capítulo haga al final una lista con los nombres y aun lado el nombre del dios que representan?.

Sé que es tedioso **dejar un comentari** o, pero me ayuda a saber que opinan, no soy adivina así que, ya saben.

Sin nada más que decir, mis mejores vibras, nos leemos el próximo cap.

 **-B.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi.

 **Aclaraciones:** Chicos estoy tratando con **DIOSES GRIEGOS** … entonces eso significa **INCESTO** , pero eso no le quita lo hermosa que es la historia. Así que ya quedamos, solo ignoren eso y disfrútenlo.

 **El rapto de Eren**

…

 **A la mayoría de los dioses les cuesta mucho andar y pensar al mismo tiempo. –**

 _ **"**_ ** _Dioses menores_** _ **" (1992),**_ ** _Terry Pratchett_**

…

Levi regreso al inframundo, tuvo que aclarar que se encontraba bien, en su mente solo rondaba la imagen de ese joven, no entendía que le pasaba, nunca en su larga vida se había sentido así, mucho menos había sentido el deseo tan grande de poseer a alguien en específico, quería a ese castaño, lo quería ya y para toda su vida.

Los días pasaban y su angustia se hacía cada vez más grande, le daba rabia la manera en que se sentía, no soportaba el no poder ver a Eren, así que comenzó a sentarse al aborde de en una de sus fuentes, utilizando el agua para observar al ojiverde.

Sentía que su cara dolía de sonreír tanto, cada acción que hacia el chico le fascinaba, verlo cortar flores, jugar con los animales, danzar bajo el sol, había noches en las que no quiso descansar por el simple hecho de observarle dormir, amaba su expresión tan serena que mostraba.

Todo esto se volvió una rutina, cada que podía se daba su tiempo para ver al joven, tenía momentos de plena dicha y felicidad, pero al igual que estos, tenia arranques de celos, esas ninfas toqueteándole, jugando con su cabello, le enfermaba ver como ellas podían tocarlo.

Harto de todo esto, tomo su caballo y remonto al Olimpo donde su hermano.

-Erwin, necesito hablar contigo- Interrumpió en la sala de su hermano sin aviso alguno.

-Levi, que alegría verte, dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Sonrió como siempre.

-Primero que nada, ponte una maldita túnica más grande- Lo miro con fastidio, -En segundo, vine a pedirte tu permiso- Se hinco ante él desviando la mirada, eso sobrepasaba su orgullo, pero ya no soportaba más.

-Debe ser muy importante, por favor, levántate, no es necesario hacer eso entre reyes tan grandes como nosotros- Erwin se acercó a su hermano tendiéndole una mano para que se levantase, Levi lo miro y no dudo en tomarla.

\- Erwin quiero a tu hijo- Se sinceró con seriedad.

-¿Quién?, ¿Jean?- Se burló un poco ganándose una cara de repudio del pelinegro.

-No quiero a tu mensajero, quiero a Eren, ya no lo soporto, necesito que sea mío- Lo miro con intensidad haciendo que Erwin sonriera cómplice.

-Ya pasaron muchos meses, el efecto de las flechas de Connie debió haber desaparecido- Levi lo miro sorprendido.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Exigió.

-Bueno hermano, ¿No te sentiste extraño hace unos meses?- Levi estaba atónito, -Lo imagine- Continuo, -Te diré que fuiste flechado por Connie, claro, en un error, pero estaría muy feliz de entregarte a Eren, se merece a un rey como tú, a pesar de saber esto, ¿Aun le quieres?-

-Claro que si- Respondió con rapidez, -No me interesa si fui flechado por accidente, me he enamorado y lo sigo estando- Aclaro con firmeza.

-Perfecto, Eren es tuyo, pero…-Puso cara de circunstancia, -Tienes que pedírselo a Carla-

-La diosa está loca- Se quejó.

-Bueno, tienes mi permiso, si tanto lo deseas, ingéniatelas para obtener lo que tanto quieres- se encogió de hombros.

-Carla jamás me permitirá llevarme a Eren y tú lo sabes Erwin-

-Pues piénsalo Levi y me disculparas pero tengo que atender otros asuntos hermano- Erwin abrazo a su hermano despidiéndose de él.

Levi retomó camino, una parte de él se alegraba de saber que tenía el permiso de poseer a Eren, pero, ¿Cómo acercarse a él?, Carla jamás se lo permitiría, no era justo que por la soledad de la diosa atara al pobre joven con ella.

-Ahora no cerberos, no estoy de humor- Gruñó el Dios sobre su caballo, mirando a ese enorme animal que tenía las cabezas gachas y la cola entre las patas.

Los días seguían pasando, intentaba alejarse de esa fuente para no verle, tal vez su enamoramiento pasaría si no lo observaba, todo fue en vano, la voluntad terminó por ceder.

Un último acto de egoísmo llegó a su mente.

-o-o-o-

Eren caminaba un tanto melancólico acariciando los campos, sentía la hierba fresca roza sus dedos, cerraba sus ojos imaginando que esas suaves caricias eran de algún amante que le quisiera, suspiró abrazándose a sí mismo con la vista perdida en el campo.

-Hijo mío- La voz de Carla hizo que se girara bruscamente.

-¿Que sucede madre?- Se acercó a ella tomando sus manos.

-Tengo que ir a los templos, no tardaré lo prometo, ¿Estarás bien sin mí?- Junto sus manos dando un beso en ellas.

-Claro que si madre, El sol está en lo más alto, es el mejor tiempo del día, estaré bien- La abrazo con cariño y la dejo partir.

Siguió caminando cortando flores acomodándolas sobre su regazo, escucho un estruendo, no muy lejos de él, el suelo se abrió en una gran grieta, se quedó unos segundos observando el fenómeno, frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar un galopeo que se acercaba, ahí de la gran grieta salió un enorme semental negro que se levantó en dos patas relinchando al ser jalado de las riendas por su jinete, Eren observó sorprendido aquella escena, cuando el animal colocó las cuatro patas en el suelo pudo ver al jinete.

-¿Levi?- No entendía que estaba haciendo este en su prado.

-Perdóname Eren- Le escuchó decir el castaño, antes de que comenzara a avanzar a paso veloz.

Eren tuvo miedo de esto, dio unos paso retrocediendo con miedo, Levi llegó a su lado intentando sujetarlo con fuerza, Eren por su parte peleo, dejó caer las flores que había cortado, Levi lo tenía sujeto de la capa que tenía para protegerse del sol, forcejeó deshaciéndose de esta y corrió, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se permitieron, aun así no fue suficiente, fue levantado del piso con facilidad.

-¡Basta Levi!, ¿Por qué me haces esto?- Lloriqueo sobre el animal.

-Lo siento mucho Eren, ya no lo podía soportar, por favor perdóname- Intentaba disculparse mientras galopaba de regreso a esa grieta.

Eren lloraba de desesperación, lo único que escuchaba eran disculpas mientras era llevado contra su voluntad. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo recostado en el lomo del caballo hasta que este se detuvo, Levi bajo del animal ayudando a Eren a sentarse bien sobre él.

-Eren yo...-

-¡Ya basta!, no quiero escuchar más tus disculpas inútiles- sollozo tallando sus ojos.

Levi tomó las riendas del caballo continuando a pie, Eren sabía que estando en el inframundo ya no podía salir a menos que se lo permitiesen, estaba prisionero.

Siguieron el camino en silencio, Eren daba pequeñas miradas a su captor, se le veía feliz, cosa que lo confundía mucho. De las penumbras apareció contento el can al sentir la presencia de su llegada, Eren ahogó un grito aferrándose al caballo.

-Compórtate Cerberos, tenemos visitas, ¡Que te quedes quieto perro estúpido!- Levi regaño al can que brincaba emocionado.

-Es... es... es enorme- Eren temblaba manteniendo fuerte su agarre.

-Eren, Cerberos, Cerberos, Eren- Los presentó amablemente.

El can se acercó con sus tres cabezas dado lengüetadas.

-Oi, ¡Qué asco!, ya quítate, ¡Vete!- Puso voz severa al verse cubierto de saliva, pero su expresión cambió cuando escucho la risa de Eren.

Dirigió su mirada al joven que reía acariciando las narices del can, vio la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro y por un momento supo que tomó la decisión correcta. El can terminó por irse por órdenes de Levi, el castaño observaba cómo este se alejaba de ellos con una pequeña sonrisa, devolvió la vista al pelinegro que lo miraba feliz y su sonrisa desapareció convirtiéndose en una mueca de molestia.

Atravesaron unas enormes puertas donde los esperaban cantidad de sirvientes, detuvo el andar del animal colocándose a un lado para ayudar a descender a Eren.

-Déjalo, puedo hacerlo solo- Le dijo cortante.

Levi dio un paso hacia atrás dándole espacio, Eren se sostuvo fuerte e intentó descender con cuidado, todo marchaba bien hasta tocar el piso que colocó mal un pie haciéndolo tropezar hacia delante, cerró los ojos al inminente golpe, pero unas manos fuertes lo sostuvieron atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, Eren abrió los ojos de golpe, notando el pecho firme en el cual descansaba su mejilla, se levantó con brusquedad empujándose lejos de la persona.

Levi miró fijamente su figura, grabándosela a fuego en su mente, Eren sintió la mirada fija que este le daba y pudo notar que no llevaba nada por encima, solo su pequeña manta que se ajustaba a su cintura, cruzó sus brazos intentando tapar la mayor cantidad de piel que estos le permitieran. Levi desvió la mirada notando su incomodidad, se retiró la capa que tenía estirando una mano ofreciéndosela sin girar la mirada, sintió cuando esta fue arrebatada sin dudar.

Entregó su caballo a sus sirvientes y se adentró a la estancia seguido detrás por Eren quien miraba lo enorme de esta, no había sol, no había flores, no había aves cantado por doquier, este no era su hogar.

Fue conducido hasta una enorme habitación, a pesar de la decoración lúgubre de esta, todo era precioso, en su cama podría acomodar a 5 personas con facilidad, tenía una mesa llena de alimentos que se veían frescos, la habitación de un rey.

-Puedo mandar a varias doncellas para ayudarte- Lo llamo una voz detrás de él, Eren negó con la cabeza.

-Puedo hacerlo solo- Su tono era triste y apagado, -Déjame solo por favor- Se giró con los ojos llorosos.

-Claro que sí, mañana podremos hablar- Se acercó con cautela, -Que descanses- tomó sus manos depositando un beso en estas.

Eren observó la acción sin hacer nada, no tenía más fuerza ni ánimo para pelear, dejo que la figura desapareciera detrás de las puertas hasta verse cerradas, entonces, se permitió llorar, terminó de rodillas con el rostro oculto en sus manos llorando amargamente.

Fue la noche más larga que pudo pasar, apenas y se permitió cerrar los ojos, las doncellas intentaron hacer que probara bocado de comida a lo que este se negó, solo pudieron ayudarlo a bañarse dándole ropas nuevas que confeccionaron especialmente para él.

Salió de la habitación rondando su zona de captura, pasando por hermosos salones, varias habitaciones, no muy lejos pasando un arco de piedra ya hacia una estancia con un enorme baño de aguas termales, todo era tan diferente, regreso por donde venía encontrando a Levi en medio de un salón, parecía que este lo estaba esperando. Se acercó pesadamente, quería averiguar el porqué de su repentino ultraje, Levi al ver la presencia de Eren se acercó hablando primero.

-Esta es una situación inusual para los dos- Comento tranquilo, -Tu belleza, mi amor por ti, son todos sentimientos nuevos en mi- Lo decía con el corazón en la mano.

-Levi como te atreves a hablarme de mi belleza y de tu amor, vives en el submundo, jamás me habías visto, ¿Cómo es que estás enamorado de mí hasta hoy?- Eren comenzó a enojarse, lo que menos quería es que alguien se burlarse de él.

-No, no, te he observado mucho tiempo, fui flechado, sí, pero aun después de que el efecto pasara, mi amor por ti no disminuyo, fue todo lo contrario- Se arrodillo ante este, -Hable con tu padre y tengo su permiso para que te cases conmigo Eren- sujetó una de sus manos mirándolo fijamente.

-Prefiero morir- Le arrebató la mano, Levi sintió un puñal en el corazón, -Me robaste de mi madre-

-Eren ya eres lo suficiente mayor, permíteme amarte, te daré todo, mi vida si es necesario- Se levantó para encarar esos perfectos ojos.

-Tengo miedo Levi-

-Esperare por tu amor lo que sea necesario-

-No es como si tuviera otra opción-

Levi no presionaría a Eren a quererle, dedico esfuerzo y paciencia, cada noche iba a su cuarto a desearle buena noche besando sus manos, era el único toque que se podía permitir, sentir esa suave y deliciosa piel debajo de sus labios. Durante esos días le hizo regalos, joyas, ropas, todo lo que el llegase a desear, ordenaba a sus doncellas a cumplir todo lo que este les pidiera, y si algo estaba fuera de sus límites tendrían que ir directamente con él para cumplir el deseo del joven.

Eren paseaba por los pasillos que ahora ya conocía, de vez en cuando se escapaba buscando al gran can para jugar con él, su miedo a este se disipo al notar lo fiel que podía llegar a ser, creía que hasta lo llego a querer más que su propio dueño.

Todos los días veía a Levi, al principio todo era muy incómodo, tenía miedo que este hiciera con el algo que no querría, pero tampoco fue lo que esperaba, en sus breves conversaciones le dedicaba sonrisas pequeñas, algunos cumplidos y le preguntaba por su día, esa cara seria que siempre tenía con los demás en ese mundo se trasformaba cuando se encontraba con el castaño.

Eren comenzó a sentirse bien en compañía de Levi, sus conversaciones se volvieron más profundas conociéndose en su totalidad, debía admitir que llegaba a extrañarle cuando no le veía. Levi tampoco ocultaba su felicidad, estaba consciente de que avanzaba con Eren todos los días, que ambos eran más cercanos, pero aun no quería dar el siguiente paso, no quería asustarlo.

-Te vez… diferente- Le comento el castaño al verlo sonreír más que de costumbre.

-Me siento diferente- Levi acaricio su brazo en un suave movimiento.

-Yo… también…- Se sonrojo un poco ante la caricia, -Aquí- Llevo una mano al pecho donde latía su corazón con fuerza, -Pero no sé si es temor o felicidad- Confeso un poco apenado mirando esos ojos grises, que a pesar de esa expresión firme que siempre tenían, brillaban como un sol para él.

-Creo que es felicidad- Coloco una de sus manos sobre la que tenía el castaño en su pecho, acerco su rostro sintiendo su aliento contra sus labios, sonrió con ternura y beso su frente.

-o-o-o-o-

Mientras una nueva relación daba sus frutos debajo de la tierra, arriba todo era un caos, Carla estaba histérica, después de buscar a su amado hijo y no encontrar más que su capa con flores marchitas a su alrededor, dejo de cuidar la tierra, ya no hacia crecer nada, no le importaba si todos estaban muriendo de hambre, usaría todas sus fuerzas y energía en la búsqueda de Eren.

Perecía que estaba más cerca de la locura con cada día que pasaba, intentaba recordar lo último que le había dicho su hijo.

" _El sol está en lo más alto, es el mejor tiempo del día_ _"_

El sol, pensó unos segundos, el sol, que todo lo ve, el sol, que estaba en lo más alto, el sol.

-¡Hannes!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas retumbando la tierra -¡Maldito Hannes, aparece de una vez!- Rugió la mujer.

Un destello apareció del cielo cegándola por unos segundos, cuando pudo enfocar bien el hombre ya hacia frente a ella con semblante tranquilo.

-¿Qué ocurre Carla?-

-Hannes, dímelo, ¿Qué ha pasado con Eren?- Rogo con toda su voluntad esperando que le diera la ubicación de su hijo.

-Eren fue llevado por Levi al inframundo- Su actitud tranquila seguía intacta.

-¡Se atrevió a robarme a mi hijo!, hare que pague, ¡me oíste!, no me detendré- La diosa estaba colérica.

-No fue robado del todo mi querida Carla, Levi obtuvo el permiso de su padre para llevárselo-

-¿Erwin?, El no tiene derecho para decidir sobre nuestro hijo, Eren es solo mío-

-Carla, Carla, Cálmate, Levi será un gran esposo, él es un rey, los muertos son más que los vivos, así que su reino es más grande que el de los demás reinos, ambos reinaran para siempre- Intento tranquilizar a la mujer pero obtuvo todo lo contario.

Hannes se retiró dejando a una diosa colérica, el respondió lo preguntado y no deseaba involucrarse en más problemas, por su parte Carla irrumpió en el Olimpo con violencia llamando a Erwin.

-Bastardo- Lo señalo con un dedo, -Te atreviste a entregar a mi hijo- Le grito pasando su autoridad.

-Nuestro Carla, que no se te olvide, es nuestro- Dijo comenzándose a enfadar por el tono que uso contra él.

-Tal vez tú gobiernes sobre los dioses y los mortales, pero yo manejo a nuestro hijo- Contesto igual de molesta ignorando el enfado en la voz de Erwin

-Te comportas como si hubiera mandado a nuestro hijo a casarse con un simple mortal- Se le acerco con autoridad mirándole ya cabreado, -Yo le di un rey- Grito, -El necesitaba dejarte, estar con otros brazos que le abracen y le den lo que necesite-

-¡Jamás!, me escuchaste, ¡JAMAS!- Le empujo con violencia, Erwin dio un paso atrás mordiéndose la lengua sintiendo la rabia correr por su cuerpo.

-Por lo que eh escuchado, parece que lo disfruta- Esbozo una sonrisa mofándose de la diosa.

-¡Haz que me lo devuelva Dios de cuarta!-

-¡Eren es feliz, no le quitare eso porque tú tienes miedo de estar sola!, ¡Ahora lárgate Carla!, ¡Lárgate de aquí!- Dejo salir su ira contenida contra la mujer, relámpagos cruzaron los cielos al igual que un cielo gris empezaba a formarse, ya era más que evidente que Erwin no estaba para otra falta a su autoridad.

-¡Me vengare Erwin!, ¡Matare a todos!, ¡Tu reino caerá!- Escupió cada palabra saliendo del lugar.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **N/T):** Hola a todos, ya casi acabamos con todo esto, solo queda un cap. Mas (Eso creo), obviamente algo **suculento** sucederá entre Levi y Eren, hahahaha así que no se desesperen.

Quiero actualizar mis otras historias pero por ahora tuve un bloqueo mental y mi trabajo no ayuda en nada, hahaha ser independiente me está matando, pero juro estoy haciendo espacio en mis ratos libres para escribir.

Muchas gracias a los que están leyendo.

20/01/19 Hoy hubo Luna de Sangre, ojala la vieran.

Sin nada más que decir, mis mejores vibras y que el universo les sonría.

-B.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi.

 **Advertencias:** Listos para lo **SUCULENTO** , si no les gusta pueden saltarlo, pero a quien regaño por eso están aquí.

 **N/T):** Vamos entendiendo las relaciones incestuosas, perdonen si esos les molesta o los descoloca mentalmente, pero solo existe una respuesta para eso, **GRIEGOS** ,

 **El rapto de Eren**

…

 **Los dioses son buena cosa...Tú no molestas a los dioses, y ellos no te molestan a ti. –**

 _ **"**_ ** _Ritos iguales_** _ **" (1987),**_ ** _Terry Pratchett_**

…

La tierra estaba muriendo, los mortales estaban enojados con los dioses, no entendían por qué estos los castigaban tan duramente, ya nada crecía en la tierra, la comida se agotaba, los animales morían, pronto no quedaría alimento alguno sobre la tierra y todo perecería.

En Olimpo Erwin solo recibía las quejas de todos, estaba volviéndose loco, su reino estaba derrumbándose poco a poco tal como lo amenazo Carla.

-¿Qué pasa gran Erwin?- Se acercó Jean con cautela, pues lo único que llevaba haciendo es llevarle las quejas que se acumulaban.

-Es Carla, esa diosa loca-

-¿Otra pelea?- Claramente muchos sabían que siempre terminaba peleando con alguna de las madres de sus hijo, pero con Carla, ella si llegaba a extremos.

-Los mortales no saben lo afortunados que son, si su mujer se enoja, rompen un plato o dos, pero ella está destruyendo la tierra- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza cerrando los ojos fastidiado.

-Envíale rosas- Erwin abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante la sugerencia de Jean.

-¿Dónde voy a conseguir unas rosas? Ella ha marchitado todo- Jean se encogió ante el tono de enojo de su padre.

-Pronto se acabara la comida en la tierra y ya no nos darán nada los mortales, no habrán mas regalos para el olimpo, ya no quedara…

-¡Nada!- Lo interrumpió Erwin, -Y pronto todos morirán y nos quedaremos sin trabajo- Lo tomo por los brazos agitándolo un poco.

-¿Qué planeas hacer Erwin?-

-Estoy harto de esa maldita mujer, ve al inframundo y dile a Levi que devuelva a Eren- Lo empujo indicándole que se fuera de una vez.

 **o-o-o-o**

Debajo de la tierra ya no todo era tristeza y soledad, Eren se veía más contento, le encantaba pasar los días con su captor, estaba seguro que con el paso de los días y de conocerle pudo llegar a amarle, sin necesidad de una flecha de Connie que le ayudase, pero a pesar de intentar acercarse a este de otra manera, simplemente le regalaba sus besos sobre sus manos y se retiraba apresuradamente, dentro de él ya lo tenía decidido, quería ser su esposo, quería quedarse con Levi, pero no entendía porque este lo rechazaba.

En una tarde Eren necesitaba pensar, quería decirle a Levi que estaba listo, que le amaba, que ya no se sentía retenido por la fuerza, pero su actitud tímida se lo impedía, así que caminó hacia esos baños de aguas termales para relajar su cuerpo nadando tranquilamente, giro sobre esos arcos enormes de piedra para internarse en la estancia, quedo petrificado al instante al ver a Levi de frente a las grandes aguas, se escondió velozmente detrás de la piedra observando lo que este hacía, lo contemplo por unos segundos, llevaba su túnica negra como siempre, Eren lo miro dudoso, ¿Acaso pretendía meterse con sus ropas?, su sorpresa fue tal cuando con un movimiento de sus manos se deshizo de estas, frente a él ya hacia la perfección de un dios, su cuerpo pálido y fornido, podía notar los marcados músculos de su espalda, brazos y piernas, no había duda, él se entregaría eternamente a ese hombre, estaría orgullo de llamarlo, sus esposo.

Sentía su cara arder después de presenciar aquello, salió a paso apresurado del lugar llegando a su habitación, llamo a sus doncellas pidiendo su ayuda, las cuales sin renegar asintieron, pidió que lo bañasen a la perfección, que lo arreglasen y le vistieran para su señor, las mujeres entendieron a lo que se refería el joven, pusieron riguroso esfuerzo para que fuera irresistible.

-Mi señor, colocare un poco de aceite en el cuerpo hará que brille como el sol, a la luz del fuego su pie se verá deslumbrante- Le comento una de sus doncellas que con sumo cuidado y delicadeza esparcía por su pecho gotas de aceite.

Estaba hecho, lo vistieron con una preciosa y transparente túnica, peinaron su cabello y perfumaron su cuerpo, Eren se sentía por una vez en su vida deseable, esperaba con todo su corazón que Levi no lo rechazara esta vez. Espero ansioso la hora en la que el pelinegro llegaba a desearle buena noche, se acomodó un poco sus ropas colocándose cercano a la puerta.

-Mí querido… Eren- Se quedó mudo al entrar en la gran habitación y contemplar al hombre que ya hacia semidesnudo frente él.

Eren se acercó, nervioso, pero firme en su decisión, estiro sus manos con intención de llamarle, necesitaba que se acercara, Levi seguía perdido en la figura que tenía en frente, internamente se estaba controlando, pero era casi imposible ante eso, se acercó a Eren a paso apresurado, tomo sus manos besándolas como siempre y se dio media vuelta, debía salir de ahí, no quería perder la cabeza y lanzarse sobre el ojiverde. Justo antes de cruzar la puerta un sollozo resonó en la habitación haciendo que este se volteara asustado.

Levi observo como lagrimas caían del bello rostro de Eren, su corazón se hizo nudo al verle llorar, después de tanto tiempo es lo que menos quería, verle triste por su culpa, no después del acto de egoísmo que hizo al traerlo a la fuerza, regreso hacia el castaño sollozante tomando su cara con ambas manos limpiando esas lagrimas saladas con sus pulgares.

-Eren, ¿Qué pasa?, no llores por favor- Se notaba dolor en sus voz al verle así.

-Tú… tú no me deseas, ¿cierto?- El pelinegro abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante la confesión de su acompañante, no podía creer lo que este le decía, pues llevaba reprimiendo sus deseos desde que llego.

-Eren no te entiendo- Clavo su mirada en esos ojos cristalinos.

-Yo te quiero y quiero ser tuyo- Se sorbió la nariz, -Pero no soy lo suficiente para ti-

Antes de que siguiera hablando Levi silencio sus balbuceos con un beso, un beso que llevaba anhelando tanto tiempo, Eren se sorprendió un tanto por el acto, pero no tardo en rodearle el cuello con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia él, fue un beso tierno al principio, sintiendo esos roces delicados que disfrutaban, Levi lamio los labios pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, Eren sin replica abrió su boca dejando que ambas leguas se saborearan.

Levi deslizo sus manos, por el costado de Eren llevándolas hasta su cintura donde lo sujetó con fuerza atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él, sin poder evitarlo soltó un gemido haciendo que ambos se separaran.

-No vuelvas a decir que no eres suficiente para mí- Le dijo sobre sus labios.

-Quiero ser tuyo, quiero decirle a todos que soy tu esposo, quiero que me ames- Sonrió con ternura.

-Eren, llevo amándote mucho tiempo- Deposito un tierno beso en su amado.

-Y yo aprendí a hacerlo, pero, sé que no puedo darte hijos*- Lo miro con tristeza temiendo un rechazo, pero una sonrisa fue lo que recibió.

-Quien quiera hijos cuando tengo a ese estúpido perro- Ambos rieron ante el comentario, -¿Estas completamente seguro que quieres estar conmigo y que nos unamos?- Busco en esos aceitunados ojos alguna señal de duda.

-Para siempre- Confirmo besándole.

Lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo a la cama recostándolo, con delicadeza retiro toda prenda que llevaba, admirando esa piel dorada por el sol, lo contemplo unos instantes, sonrojado con un brillo de deseo en los ojos, era simplemente hermoso.

Comenzó a besarlo con la misma urgencia que antes, sintiendo como se entrelazaban sus lenguas, mordiendo esos carnosos labios que lo estaban volviendo loco, mientras lo acariciaba con una de sus manos, sentía su piel arder bajo su toque, se despegó de esos labios que ya llevaba rato maltratando con los suyos.

Marco un camino con su lengua pasando por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello donde succiono, lamio y mordió, saboreando lo dulce que era para él, Eren no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir el miembro abultado contra su muslo. Levi quería seguir escuchando más de esos sonidos de la boca de su amado, comenzó a descender por su pecho, lamiendo con delicadeza sus pezones haciendo que este arqueara la espalda, siguió su camino hacia abajo hasta llegar a su entrepierna que estaba igual de dura que la suya.

Antes de engullirla con su boca levanto la vista, Eren lo miraba deseoso, con las mejillas carmesí, la boca entre abierta y esos labios con un ligero brillo por la saliva, no tardo ni un segundo más, comenzó a deslizar el miembro de su amado por su boca, disfrutando de su sabor, se movía lento repasando con su lengua cada lugar, repitiendo los movimientos que hacían que el castaño gimiera más fuerte, abrazo sus muslos con sus manos aprisionándolo para llevarlo más profundo.

Era la primera vez que Eren experimentaba aquello, el gozo que sentía era maravilloso, esa lengua que le torturaba tan gustosa, las caricias que le brindaban.

Se tensó un poco al sentir como los dedos de Levi lo acarician entre sus nalgas, siseo cuando uno de estos dedos se introdujo, no paso mucho en que el dolor se disipara y este comenzara a mover sus caderas buscando más, Levi al ver esa reacción introdujo el segundo, sin dejar de dar atención al miembro del ojiverde para distraerlo del dolor, así lo hizo hasta llegar a los tres dedos que se movían dilatándolo para albergar algo de mayor tamaño, Eren estaba en su límite, su cuerpo temblaba necesitado de más, se removió inquieto incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, soltó un fuerte gemido terminando en esa cálida boca.

Levi trago todo como si del líquido más delicioso se tratase, recolecto todo con su lengua disfrutando de los espasmo que Eren tenía, volvió a besar su abdomen, pecho, cuello hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios, Eren enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Levi, moviéndose debajo de él, abrió las piernas dejando que el azabache se acomodara.

-Relájate amor mío- Le susurro con una voz ronca.

Con ayuda de una mano posiciono su miembro con la entrada dilatada del castaño y con mucho cuidado comenzó a introducirse dentro de él, no deseaba ser tosco lo que menos quería era lastimarlo siendo su primera vez.

Eren clavo sus uñas en la pálida espalda, sintiendo como era invadido, logrando albergarlo todo, Levi permaneció quieto un momento esperando el cuerpo se acostumbra su tamaño. Comenzó con estocadas lentas, su interior lo apretaba tan bien, pero tenía que controlarse.

-Más… más rápido- Rogo Eren sin aliento.

Levi rompió el agarre que este tenía sobre su cuello para mirarle, tomo una de sus piernas llevándosela al hombro para poder moverse con facilidad, siguió con estocadas más fuertes y profundas, gruñendo ante esa deliciosa fricción, la vista que tenía lo estaba llevando al límite de su cordura, Eren gemía con la boca entreabierta y pequeños rastros de saliva que escurrían de entre sus labios, tenía la vista perdida entregado completamente a la sensaciones de su cuerpo.

Sintió como el interior del castaño lo apretaba al correrse por segunda vez, se movió brusco mordiéndole la pierna que tenía aun sobre su hombro, escuchando los casi grito que salían de la boca de Eren, en una estocada profunda no pudo aguatar más corriéndose con un ronco gemido.

Se dejó caer aun lado de su amado atrayéndolo a su pecho, Eren se abrazó a él, mientras ambos regulaban sus respiraciones.

-No sabes cuánto espere por esto- Levi beso su cabellera acariciando su mejilla.

-Levi- Lo llamo Eren haciendo que se miraran fijamente, -Soy muy feliz- Levi al ver esa sonrisa sintió como si otra flecha hubiera atravesado su corazón, era el hombre más afortunado.

Consolidaron su relación después de eso, Eren ya le pertenecía como su legítimo esposo a Levi, lo amaba, todas la noches que pasaban juntos las disfrutaban, se sentía completo y feliz.

Al igual que Levi estaba presente en su corazón, su madre también lo estaba, no podía negar que la seguía extrañando y seguro que esta estaba muy preocupada por él, quería decirle que estaba más que bien, que ahora era el esposo de un rey.

Mientras descansaban acurrucados Eren no pudo evitar un suspiro triste pensando en su madre.

-Te vez triste- Levi acaricio su mejilla -Dime porque, ¿Ser mío te está molestando?- Tuvo miedo por un momento de que su amado se arrepentirá de estar con él, se incorporó para quedar sentado y mirarle con atención.

-No, mi madre me causa una gran tristeza, ojala supiera lo feliz que soy aquí, contigo- Le devolvió la caricia mirándolo con profundo amor, esto hizo que su miedo se disipara.

-A ella no le interesa, ella solo quiere que seas de su propiedad- Intento no sonar un tanto molesto al recordar a la diosa.

-Pero yo ya no le pertenezco, soy libre, soy tuyo- Se abalanzó sobre Levi haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre la cama y comenzó a llenarlo con besos.

Las caricias fueron subiendo de nivel, con sus manos reclamando por tocar más piel, pero al parecer fueron interrumpidos cuando llamaron con insistencia a la puerta, haciendo que Levi se separa de Eren con un gruñido.

-¿¡Qué quieren!?- Grito con fastidio desde la cama.

-Perdóneme que los moleste mis señores, pero se le necesita en su sala de reuniones mí querido dios- Hablaron nerviosamente de tras de las puertas, al no recibir respuesta continuo,-Es importante, viene del Olimpo señor-.

Levi y Eren se miraron con extrañeza, ¿Que hacia alguien del olimpo aquí?, no tenía razón alguna, Levi se levantó acomodándose sus prendas lo mejor que pudo, le indico a su esposo que regresaría lo antes posible después de resolver aquello.

-¡No se lo devolveré Jean!- Rugió el dios después de escuchar la historia que el mensajero de Erwin le contaba, no permitiría, no después de todo lo que hizo para que por fin Eren le amase y que se lo llevaran de su lado solo por un capricho.

-Erwin sabe que su amor desaparecerá después de un tiempo, por favor gran dios, devuélvelo- Rogo.

-¡¿Qué sabe Erwin del amor?! ¡Cambia de amantes como otros lo hacen de túnica!- Se mofo de su hermano, pues estaba claro la reputación que tenía de los varios cientos de hijos repartidos por los mundos.

-Por favor, devuélveselo a su madre, Carla está matando de hambre a todos allá arriba- Jean se puso de rodillas suplicando.

-No me interesa nada de lo que haga allá arriba- Le dio la espalda para alejarse, no quería seguir escuchando nada más, quería volver a la habitación y fundirse en el cuerpo de su esposo.

-Debería de importarte, si el mundo de arriba desaparece, el tuyo pronto también lo hará- Dijo Jean casi gritando de desesperación, se detuvo en seco ante lo dicho, odiaba admitir que tenía razón, la diosa loca estaba derrumbando los reinos por un capricho.

-¡Maldito Erwin!, ahora quiere quitarme lo que es mío- Se llevó las manos a su cabeza mientras caminaba histérico pensando que hacer, Jean recordó algo que le habían contado sobre el inframundo y sin más lo soltó.

-Tengo una idea- Grito.

-¡Habla maldita sea!, ¡Habla de una vez!- Levi lo zarandeo con fuerza de los hombros.

-Sé que aquí crece la fruta prohibida, dale a Eren un poco- Levi se golpeó la frente, como pudo olvidar la granada que solo crecía allí, eso era perfecto, se la daría a Eren y estarían bien, - Pero no pases de tres porciones- El dios frunció el ceño mirándolo con odio.

-¿¡Solo tres porciones!?, ¡Eren es mi esposo!- Grito espantándolo un poco.

-Y Carla es tu suegra- Se compuso un poco ante el arrebato de ira del dios -Así estarás en paz con ella- Sentencio.

Levi estaba furioso, tener que ceder a Eren era lo que menos quería, pero si su madre pretendía matar a todos tenía que hacerlo, suspiro pesado y se dispuso a volver con su amado para hablar con él, un carraspeo de garganta hizo que se volteara, Jean seguía parado ahí, nervioso mirando a su alrededor, había olvidado que tenía que dar su permiso para que pudiera salir, lo miro por unos segundos sonriendo al ver como empezaba a temblar, Jean al ver esa sonrisa se puso pálido, temió que fuera dejado prisionero en el submundo, pero no fue así, Levi dio la orden y este sin decir nada más salió velozmente del lugar.

Levi ordeno que trajeran la granada, que la colocasen en el salón principal,se dirigió de regreso a su habitación donde había dejado a su esposo, este lo recibió feliz abrazándolo y besándolo, Levi se separó un poco mirándolo con seriedad.

-Eren…- Al escuchar su nombre con una voz tan seria su sonrisa desapareció -Necesito que me escuches, tu padre me ha ordenado que te devuelva con tu madre- Eren estaba sorprendido ante lo que le decían.

-Yo no quiero que ninguno de ellos me gobierne jamás- Claramente estaba molesto que intentaran decidir sobre su persona -Levi yo te amo, no quiero irme- Se abrazó al azabache teniendo miedo que este desapareciera.

-Si en verdad me amas, te tendrás que ir, solo por ahora- Acaricio su suave cabello intentando calmarlo.

-Mi madre está loca- Se separó con brusquedad, Levi no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al escucharlo decirle loca a su propia madre, -Me encerrara, jamás me permitirá volver contigo-

-¿Confías en mí?- Eren asintió firmemente mirando esos ojos grises -Entonces ven conmigo- Lo tomo de la mano guiándolo fuera de la habitación.

Lo llevo a la amplia estancia, en una de las mesas ya hacia una bandeja con una granada rojo sangre partida por la mitad.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Recuerdas ese fruto del que te hable- Levi señalo la granada sobre la mesa,

Eren recordó brevemente en una de sus pláticas, donde existía un fruto muy peligroso en este lugar, que nunca lo comería sin avisarle primero.

-Sí, jure nunca tocarlo, y así lo hice- Lo miro sin entender que estaba pasando.

-Bueno, sus semillas son especiales, cualquiera que coma una de ellas esta encadenado de por vida un mes en el inframundo- Eren miro con sorpresa primero a su esposo y después a la granada, -Te dejare escoger el tiempo que quieras compartir conmigo y con tu madre-

Era un trato justo, extrañaba a su madre, quería volver a verla, pero también a Levi, con esto estaba obligado a regresar aunque su madre quisiera impedírselo, se acercó cauteloso al fruto tomándolo en sus manos, comenzó a sacar unas cuantas semillas depositándolas en su mano.

-Medio año aquí, medio año allá, se me hace un trato justo para ambos- Eren sonrió ante la expresión complacida de su esposo, comenzó a comer una por una las semillas.

-Bien mi amado, llego el momento de que te vayas- Eren negó con la cabeza, acaba de comer las semillas ¿Cómo era posible que ya debiera marcharse?, una ola de tristeza comenzó a alojarse en su pecho no pudiendo evitar llorar -No llores por favor, te estaré extrañando todos los días- Levi lo aprisiono en un abrazo, dejando que este sollozara sobre su pecho.

Alisto a su semental para emprender el regreso, Eren estaba decaído mirando todo por una última vez, Levi lo ayudo a subir al caballo para después subir el, Eren se despidió de cerberos quien gimoteaba triste al ver a sus amos partir.

Todo el camino estuvo abrazándose a la cintura de su amado con fuerza, después de un rato, divisaron la luz del sol que los deslumbro unos segundos, Eren extendió los brazos recibiendo el calor que este emanaba, como echaba de menos esa cálida luz, llegando al prado descendieron del animal y se abrazaron por unos instantes.

-Te amo Levi, regresare, lo prometo- Lo beso con pasión, un beso de una promesa.

-Yo sé que si- Dio un último beso tierno para partir de su lado.

Eren lo miro partir con un poco de tristeza, pero sabía que todo pasaría rápido, camino por ese prado que conocía tan bien, todo estaba marchito y muerto, hojas quebradizas, no había más color, ni las flores que él amaba tanto, comenzó a llamar a su madre esperando que esta respondiera a su voz, no tardó mucho en que la mujer diera con el corriendo a sus brazos.

-Eren, Eren, mi hermoso hijo, haz regresado- Le lleno de besos y caricias.

-Madre, por favor estoy bien- Eren reía de felicidad de verle de nuevo, pero antes que nada debía contarle todo lo que había pasado. -Tenemos que hablar- Se puso serio para que su madre prestara atención.

Comenzó a contarle todo lo que vivió desde que llego, por qué Levi cometió el rapto, a pesar de sus días tristes, comprendió que era solo un ser que deseaba amar y ser amado, ese ser del cual se enamoró, para sorpresa de su madre ahora era su esposo, se había entregado completamente, le rebelo que comió seis de esas semillas de granada y tendrá que regresar.

-Ese maldito- Carla lo maldijo por seducir a su hijo y quitárselo de sus brazos.

-Madre por favor, soy un hombre mayor y yo tomo mis propias decisiones- Se puso firme enfrentando a su madre, Carla lo miro sorprendida, su hijo se le estaba revelando, cosa que jamás hacia -Estaré medio año contigo y medio año con mi esposo- Finalizo toda replica que ella quisiera darle, Carla seguían sorprendía, su hijo haba cambiado mucho desde que se fue, había crecido bastante.

-Me sentiré muy sola- lloriqueo, -Comenzare a marchitar las plantas, cubriré todo con nieve cuando tú te vayas-

-Madre que exagera estas siendo, voy a regresar- Eren la abrazo intentando calmarla.

-Pero, pero para cuando tu regreses, hare renacer todo, todo florecerá, será una hermosa bienvenida mi niño, como hoy- Carla agito los brazos y ante su ojos todo volvía a renacer, esos colores volvían a surgir, sus flores favoritas aparecían en cantidades, miro con felicidad como todo su prado estaba vivo de nuevo.

Durante el día, mientras cortaba flores como solía hacerlo, dedicaba pequeñas palabras de anhelo y amor esperando que Levi lo escuchara, diciéndole que no faltaba mucho.

Debajo de la tierra a través de esa fuente Levi lo observaba y escuchaba sus palabras, acariciaba el agua imaginando que era su amado esposo, al igual esperando el momento de estar junto otra vez.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **N/T):** Hola! Llegamos al final, bueno, el final del mito como tal, agregare un capitulo extra más adelante, es sobre un problema que tuvieron por culpa de una Ninfa. Terminará bien tranquilos.

 ***** De igual forma en el mito la relación de Hades y Perséfone siempre fue infértil.

Espero les gustara, sin nada más que añadir, que el universo este de su lado.

 **-B.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los griegos tienen explicación para la creación de todo, pues aquí tienen el cómo nació la planta de la **menta** , claro involucra a **Hades y Perséfone** , así que me como anillo al dedo, me quedo este capítulo.

 **Advertencia:** Hard, les aviso por si no quieren leer, aunque sé que es innecesario esto hahaha.

 **El rapto de Eren**

…

" **\- Hermosa mañana. Los dioses bendicen nuestro viaje.** **  
** **\- A veces te bendicen por la mañana y te maldicen por la tarde."**

…

Los años fluyeron tranquilamente, medio año todo florecía siendo fértil y el otro medio año todo empezaba a morir lentamente producto de la tristeza de la diosa, los humanos comenzaron a acostumbrase a estos cambios, todo volvió a estar en paz entre dioses y mortales.

Eren había cambiado mucho, su carácter se volvió más fuerte, como esposo del dios del inframundo eso también lo convertía en uno, reino junto con Levi, los mortales les tenían miedo y respeto, cosa que le encantaba, pues Eren destacaba por los castigos que imponía a las almas y a los mortales que no respetaban a la muerte, para Levi era divertido ver como sus esposo disfrutaba de todo eso, pues ambos eran muy felices de una manera extravagante.

Como otro año era el momento de reunirse con su esposo, Levi sin perder más tiempo remonto camino al prado adorado para llevarse consigo lo que le pertenecía.

Llegando al lugar desmonto a su animal, camino mirando a todos lados con cautela, pues odiaba encontrarse a Carla, lo que menos quería era soportar una plática incomoda con esa mujer, que al parecer lo odiaría la eternidad misma, de repente unas manos traviesas lo tomaron por sorpresa cubriéndole los ojos desde atrás de su espalda, reconociendo el perfume y las risas que escapaban de esos labios se giró tomando a un emocionado Eren por la cintura mientras le daba unas cortas vueltas, ambos rieron felices de reencontrarse de nuevo, se besaron con pasión y desesperación, pues sus cuerpos se extrañaban, no podían negarlo, Eren logrando controlarse se separó de un Levi que comenzaba un camino de besos por su cuello.

-Iré por la comida que llevaré con nosotros, no tardo- Beso rápidamente su mano y salió en búsqueda de su madre, rio por debajo al escuchar un gruñido de fastidio de parte de su esposo, lo que menos quería era que su madre los encontrara en un apasionado juego de bocas.

Levi se quedó un momento acariciando su semental, extrañaba tanto a su hombre, que no veía el momento de volver con él a su reino.

-Mi hermoso Dios- Una voz cantarían resonó de algún lugar.

Levi se giró con brusquedad intentando buscar el origen de la voz, escucho una pequeña risa que lo hizo tensarse, por instinto desenfundó una daga colocándose en posición de ataque.

-Eso no será necesario- A sus espaldas apareció una mujer abrazándolo y susurrándole a sus oídos. -Yo puedo hacerte dichoso gran Dios-

Levi inhaló su penetrante aliento y su mente se nublo.

-o-o-o-o

Eren corrió donde su madre, quería recoger sus cosas y volver lo antes posible, había esperado 6 largos meses para estar con él.

-¡Madre!, ¡Madre!, ya es tiempo, debo partir- Canturreo llegando a su enorme jardín.

-Lo se hijo, lo sé- Se acercó a su hijo abrazándole con tristeza.

-Madre, solo vengo por mis alimentos, no será mucho tiempo, te extrañare- Eren colocó su mano en la mejilla de su madre.

-Te estaré extrañado mi pequeño- Carla colocó su mano sobre la del joven llevándola a su boca para darle un beso.

Eren junto con su madre, alistaron alimentos en cestas que colocaron en un hermoso semental blanco, la abrazo por última vez, tomó las riendas del corcel y comenzó a guiarlo de regreso.

A su llegada sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, su esposo tenía en brazos a un Ninfa, quien le acariciaba la cara, los brazos y se retorcía contra su cuerpo, al ojiverde le hirvió la sangre.

-¡Mente!- Grito reconociendo a esa Ninfa, sabía que le gustaba enredar a mortales para divertirse con ellos, pero jamás pensó que tendría la osadía de meterse con su esposo.

Aunque había rumores de la crueldad que podría llegar a dar el castaño, nadie en el prado lo creía, dado a que seguía siendo el de siempre cortando flores y danzando. Eso era porque nadie lo conocía enfadado.

-Oh Eren, Bienvenido- Lo miro con desafío -Creo que tú ya no serás necesario- Se lamió los labios y beso la mejilla del hombre que tenía la vista perdida con una sonrisa de idiota.

-Vuelve a tocarlo y te mataré- Eren soltó al caballo dando pasos firmes hacia ellos.

-Que tierno- Se mofó -¿Verdad cariño que solo quieres estar ahora conmigo?- Tomo la barbilla del hombre haciendo que este le mirase, Levi asintió efusivamente, no entendía que pasaba pero esa voz lo hipnotizaba.

-Mi última advertencia Mente- La apuntó con un dedo -Aléjate de él-

-N…o- Contestó lento y burlesco.

Eren avanzó tomando a la Ninfa del cuello con fuerza levantándola del suelo, Mente lo miró con pánico, este no era el Eren que ella conocía, ese muchacho delicado que cortaba flores y danzaba, este Eren la miraba con chispas en los ojos, con una mirada asesina, Mente se removió inquieta, estaba asustada.

-Dije, que no tocaras a mi esposo maldita Ninfa- Gruñó lanzándole al suelo con fuerza.

-Eren tú… tú no eres así- La mujer temblaba arrastrándose -Eren perdóname, sólo era una pequeña broma- Sonrió nerviosa ante la miraba ardiente en odio que recibía.

-¿Una broma?, a quien quieres engañar, Ninfula resbalosa, todas ustedes son iguales- Eren se acercó a ella -Devuélvemelo- Exigió señalando a Levi, quien estaba mirando a ambos con esa misma sonrisa.

-Si prometes no matarme- Mente se arrodilló juntado sus manos implorando.

-¡¿Todavía te atreves a pedirme algo?!- Eren grito colérico, pero una idea cruzo por su cabeza, -Ok- Sonrió -No te matare si así lo deseas, pero no quiero volver a saber de ti- Sentencio con voz seria.

-Lo juro por los dioses, gracias Eren- Agito energéticamente las manos agradeciendo para volver su mirada al pelinegro, movió delicadamente los dedos evitando temblar demasiado.

Levi por su parte cobró dominio sobre su mente de nuevo, parpadeo varias veces, observó las figuras que tenía en frente, posó la mirada en la mujer que estaba de rodillas.

-¡Maldita Ninfa!- Se abalanzo sobre ella con la daga empuñada, pero una mano se posó en su pecho deteniéndolo. -Eren, déjame matarla- El castaño negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero tu alma rondando más cerca de nosotros si te matamos- Mente sonrió con alivio.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-

-Dije que no te mataría, pero no te irás sin castigo- Eren sonrió, haciendo que la sangre se le helara a la pobre mujer. -Dolor y sufrimiento es lo que yo te doy por una eternidad, porque crecerás todos los meses, y cada que arranquen tus hojas sufrirás un dolor agonizante-

La Ninfa se levantó asustada intentando huir al descubrir que estaba siendo maldecida, pero sus pies se anclaron al suelo, miro aterrorizada como sus piernas se deshacían en raíces, comenzó a gritar de pánico intentando separar sus piernas de la tierra tirando con sus manos, hasta que estas se fusionaron con las raíces que ya tenía por piernas, miró por última vez a Eren, quien sonreía con maldad pura al ver como la mujer terminaba convirtiéndose en un arbusto.

Eren se giró para mirar a Levi, estaba sorprendido, el castaño se encamino pasando de largo a Levi quien miraba el arbusto aún sin dar crédito.

Levi se giró hacia su esposo quien estaba parado junto a su semental, desviando la mirada y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Listo?- preguntó intentando olvidar lo que acababa de pasar. Eren no contestó, se giró unos segundos y volvió a desviar la vista.

-Súbeme- Ordenó, seguía sin mirarle.

Levi rio suavemente ante la actitud infantil, se veía sumamente tierno cuando este le hacía berrinches, lo tomó por la cintura y sin mucho esfuerzo lo levantó colocándolo en el lomo del animal.

-¡Eren!, ¡Eren!- Levi apretó fuerte los ojos con fastidio al reconocer aquella voz.

-¿Que pasa madre?- Eren la miró un tanto preocupado.

-Eh escuchado gritos, ¿Estas bien?-

-Si madre, ya nos íbamos- Lo último lo pronunció como una orden mirando al pelinegro, Levi forzó una sonrisa y volteó para saludar a su loca suegra.

-Carla, siempre es un gusto verte- Intentó ser lo más amable posible.

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo Levi- Era más que obvio que ninguno se soportaba.

Levi hizo una reverencia despidiendo a la mujer, ató las riendas del caballo de su amado al suyo y con un hábil movimiento subió al semental negro.

-Eren, ¿Qué clase de arbusto es este?- señaló la planta que parecía haber crecido de la nada en medio de un prado. -No le reconozco-

-Es Ment... menta madre, un arbusto de menta- Sonrió abrazándose a la espalda de su esposo.

-¿Menta?, ¿La haz creado tú?- Carla se acercó al arbusto y arrancó una hoja para olisquearla, Eren amplió su sonrisa.

-Si madre, repártela a los mortales, explícales que para su uso arranquen todas sus hojas para mejor utilidad- El arbusto precio estremecerse ante lo dicho.

-Huele muy bien hijo, será buen regalo para los hombres- Lo halago por su nueva creación.

Eren sonrió satisfecho, se despidió una vez más de su madre para cabalgar a su anhelado hogar, Levi abrió la tierra creando un camino, él también se despidió con un gesto de su cabeza y se adentraron.

-¿Dónde quedó el chico dulce y delicado?- Rompió un poco el silencio burlándose por lo sucedido anteriormente.

-¿Dónde quedó mi Dios inquebrantable?- Levi soltó una risa, tomó una de las manos del joven y la beso, -Ni creas que te voy a perdonar tan fácil- Le advirtió un tanto divertido.

El camino no era largo, pronto se vieron frente a un enorme can.

-Cerberos, mis preciosos bebés - Eren de separo del cuerpo de Levi para estirar la mano y acariciar las cabezas que se empujaban buscando atención.

-Oi basta, quítense del camino, perro estúpido- Se quejaba al sentir la baba de los canes en su cuerpo.

-Yo también los he extrañado tanto- Eren mimaba al animal que estaba gustoso de verle. –Papá llego y los va a consentir-

-Yo merezco ser consentido también- exigió Levi.

Eren lo miro con expresión seria y volvió a ver a su enrome can.

-¿Quién es mi perro fiel?- Canturreo con una voz chillona haciendo que los canes aullaran de felicidad, volvió a regresar la vista a su esposo viendo si entendió su indirecta.

Levi rodo los ojos sonriendo, apartaron al can siguiendo su camino, bajaron del caballo entregando a ambos animales a los sirvientes para que se encargaran de ellos, Eren le dijo a Levi que se adelantaría a la habitación y que lo disculpara, el pelinegro intento volver a besarlo, en un rápido movimiento Eren se le escapó de entre los brazos dirigiéndose a la estancia.

El dios de encargo de revisar que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar durante su corta ausencia y regreso para estar con su esposo.

-Lo siento mi querido dios, nuestro señor no quiere que lo dejemos entrar- Se disculpó una doncella evitándole el paso y cerrando la puerta.

Levi se quedó sin dar crédito, ¿Acaso olvidaban quien era él?, suspiró un tanto molesto, se dedicó hacer otras actividades durante la tarde, no sabía cómo contentar a su esposo, en teoría no fue su culpa lo qué pasó, pero si no daba el primer paso con Eren este le estaría encaprichado varios días, justo acaba de regresar a sus brazos como para perder el tiempo lejos de él, decidido regreso a la habitación, no quiso molestarse en tocar, abrió la puerta, la cual no opuso resistencia, eso lo sorprendió un poco pero de igual manera entró.

-Creí nunca vendrías- Eren estaba sentado sobre la cama con una túnica roja que resaltaba su color de piel.

Se levantó con movimientos sensuales acercándose a su esposo, le dio un pequeño beso lamiendo sus labios, Levi se tensó ante el gesto, no podía despegar la vista de él.

-Vamos amor- Eren se alejó de él encaminándose a la cama, -¿No piensas contentarme?- Se giró sobre su hombro dándole una mirada coqueta, con sumo cuidado dejó caer la túnica que llevaba dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Levi trago saliva, ¿Quién era ese hombre?, paseó su mirada descaradamente por todo su cuerpo, esa piel tersa que lo llamaba, como había extrañado tenerlo, someterlo, poseerlo, justo lo tenía en frente.

-¿Vienés o no?- Levi solo asintió varias veces sin cerrar los ojos.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta abrazarlo por detrás, Eren ronroneo moviendo sus caderas lentamente contra el miembro que empezaba a despertar presionándole el trasero, Levi tomó su cadera atrayéndolo más, mientras besaba su cuello con hambre, un gemido escapó de los labios de Eren cuando sintió una de las manos de su esposo a acariciar su hombría dura.

Se giró para encararlo, sostuvo su cara entre sus manos atrayéndolo para besarlo con pasión, quería hacer sufrir un poco a Levi poniéndose difícil, pero le resultó imposible, necesitaba sus caricias y sus besos. Sin romper el beso comenzó a quitarle la túnica que esté llevaba, la dejó caer al suelo volviendo a colocar sus manos sobre su abdomen, acariciando sus perfectos músculos.

Levi deslizó sus manos lentamente sintiendo cada centímetro de la piel del castaño hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las apretó con fuerza haciendo que Eren gimiera contra su boca, en un rápido movimiento tomó sus muslos levantándolo, El ojiverde enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de su esposo mientras lo conducían a la cama.

Lo recostó con poca delicadeza quedando él de pie al borde, comenzó a lamer su cuello deslizando su lengua por su abdomen, mordiendo donde terminaba su cadera y antes de darle atención a su entrepierna, Eren lo apartó empujándole con un pie, Levi frunció el ceño ante el arrebato mirando sin entender a su esposo, quien solo tenía una mirada divertida.

Eren se incorporó quedando hincado sobre la cama, bajo sus brazos quedando en cuatro frente al miembro palpitante del pelinegro, lo miró ansioso lamiéndose los labios, comenzó a lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta una y otra vez, abrió un poco la boca y lo engulló, se sonrió para si cuando escucho los roncos gemidos que le arrancaba a su esposo, sintió su mano enredarse en sus cabellos animándolo a ir más profundo.

Levi estaba extasiado, la vista que le daba era tan erótica, se llevó un par de dedos a la boca humedeciéndolos lo suficiente y alargando su mano busco la entrada entre las nalgas del castaño, Eren se movió gustoso contra los dedos que buscaban abrirse paso dentro de él mientras dejaba que el miembro de su amante fuera más profundo en su garganta sintiendo la saliva escurrirle por la comisura de sus labios, Levi hundía sus dedos haciendo un sonido lacivo cada que su palma chocaba con sus nalgas, la boca de Eren lo estaba llevando al límite, se separando de él no queriendo acabar tan rápido, acarició su mejilla sonrosada cortando con su dedo el hilo de saliva que conectabas sus labios con su miembro hinchado.

-Te has vuelto bueno en esto- Le acariciaba los labios húmedos con el pulgar, Eren sonrió chupándolo y dejando una mordida juguetona en este.

Se incorporó despacio acariciando el cuerpo de su amado, besando y lamiendo su abdomen, recorrió cada músculo con sus dedos hasta llegar a su pecho donde mordió despacio su pezón, Levi gimió con los dientes apretados, tomó con una mano su barbilla obligándolo a mirarle, le sonrió volviendo a juntar sus bocas, una lengua invasora entraba en su boca con osadía y su lengua respondió al reto luchando con la otra, pasándose saliva de una a otra, su corazón se desbocaba.

Se separaron jadeantes, Eren se giro apoyaba sus manos en la cama dejando su culo bien dispuesto, el hombre subió a la cama quedándose de rodillas con las piernas muy separadas y volteó el cuerpo del joven dejándolo boca arriba, pues amaba ver su cara desencajada por el placer, como siempre con lentitud metió su miembro dentro de su esposo, éste gemía con fuerza.

-¡Ahhh, sí, así, qué bueno, tan profundo!- Gritaba el castaño con los ojos en blanco.

Levi lo penetraba sin compasión, hundiéndose tan profundo como se lo permitía su cuerpo, Eren lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos y una sonrisa, en una lenta estocada aprovechó la guardia baja de éste para tirarlo sobre la cama, Levi termino de espaldas un tanto sorprendido, observando como subían sobre él, Eren se acomodó, ayudado con una mano para colocarse dentro ese miembro hinchado.

Levi con las manos en sus caderas le dirigía y tras unos resoplidos comenzó a cabalgar gustoso, parecía volverse loco, sus manos acariciaban su propio cuerpo mientras saltaba sobre ese miembro, él se retorcía intentando que fuera más profundo dentro suyo, sus dedos arañaban los muslos de Levi quien gruñía de gozo, con una mano libre comenzó a masturbarlo ayudado con el vaivén de sus movimientos.

Eren no soportaba mas aquello, con un grito ahogado se corrió en la mano de su esposo quien seguía hundiéndose en él, se desplomo exhausto sobre su pecho con espasmo recorriéndole el cuerpo, Levi mordió su cuello siguiendo con esas estocadas fuertes, apretó con fuerza las caderas del castaño derramándose dentro de el con un gemido áspero.

Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor, respiraban agitados por lo anterior, Eren recostó su cabeza en su pecho dando unos pequeños besos repartidos, el dios sonreía acariciando esa cabellera contento de estar bien con su castaño, se quedaron un buen rato abrazados sin decir nada, pues ambos sabían lo mucho que se echaban de menos.

-Aun no estoy del todo contento- Eren lo miro a los ojos fingiendo molestia.

-Te daré todo lo que me pidas- Odiaba admitir que esos aceitunados ojos lo doblegaban poniéndolo de rodillas.

Su matrimonio era fuerte, se amaban con pasión y cariño cuando estaban juntos, se ayudaban el uno al otro, en el olimpo eran una pareja respetada tanto como temida, aunque en las reuniones Eren prefería dejar a Levi que se arreglara con sus hermanos mientras se reunía con sus amigos.

-Es injusto que tu madre te vea cuando no es su temporada del año- Se quejaba el dios caminando por esos grandes jardines.

-Ella dice lo mismo de ti cuando toca reunión en su temporada- Comento riéndose mientras acariciaba los arbustos.

-Terminare esto rápido para que podamos volver- Se giró para mirarle, coloco una mano en su mejilla, acercándose para darle un corto beso. –No te alejes mucho- advirtió levantado sus cejas.

-Lo prometo- Volvió a besarle y lo dejo partir.

Llego a esa sala que conocía muy bien esperando a sus hermanos y a los demás dioses.

-Pasaran milenios y jamás te cubrirás el maldito pecho Erwin- Miro sin emoción a su hermano que le sonreía al verle.

-Es parte de mi atractivo Levi, ¿Qué tal va el inframundo?- Le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Lo normal, recibiendo muertos, torturando, cosas comunes- Se encogió de hombros apartándose de esa mano que sostenía su hombro, Erwin esbozó una sonrisa forzada hacia el comentario del azabache.

-Perdón por el retraso pero ya estoy aquí mis queridos hermanos- Ingreso la mujer levantando las manos con emoción.

-Justo a ti te quería ver maldita Hange- Levi la apunto con un dedo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No sabía que me extrañaras tanto- Se le acerco intentando abrazarlo.

-Ni lo intentes loca- Uso un tono amenazador, -Eren y yo tuvimos problemas con unos marineros que hundiste con tu maldito animal, estuvieron quejándose diciendo que no merecían la muerte, que cumplieron todo lo que los dioses pedían- Golpeaba sus pecho repetidas veces con un dedo.

-Fue un accidente, bueno, estaba probando la fuerza de mi mascota- Se rasco la cabeza recordado esa vez.

-¿Mascota?, eso es un jodido monstruo- Le decía sin dar crédito.

-No le digas así a mi Kraken- Lo miro ofendida. –Es solo que aún estoy aprendiendo a manejarlo, además, tú también tienes un monstruo de mascota-

-Es un maldito perro Hange- Se defendió,

-Un maldito perro enorme de tres cabezas Levi- Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con una ceja levantada. Levi iba a protestar hasta que Erwin intervino.

-Les parece si continuamos esto con los demás, dejando de lado lo de sus animales- Erwin los empujaba por la espalda dirigiéndolos con los demás presentes.

En los jardines todo era diferente, tres amigos charlaban como todas las veces que lograban verse.

-No puedo creer que de todos, nos ganara Levi- Suspiro el rubio haciendo un puchero.

-El ni siquiera estaba en la lista de pretendientes- le secundo Mikasa.

-Estúpido Connie, Carla estuvo a punto de cortarle las alas- Los tres rieron ante el comentario del rubio.

-Sí, mi madre puede llegar a ser un tanto exagerada-

-Eren, tu madre casi mata a todos- Mikasa lo miro como si la palaba "exagerada" fuera poco.

-Todo fue un caos aquí, menos mal lo resolviste, y no de la manera que nos gustara a todos- Armin sonrió mirando a Mikasa.

-Dos dioses del inframundo, quien lo diría-

-Soy muy feliz con mi esposo Mikasa, no pediría a alguien mas- Los dos amigos sonrieron ante la felicidad del ojiverde pero con un tanto de derrota sobre ellos.

-Además Eren, la planta que creaste es deliciosa- Armin intento cambiar la conversación.

-Sí, cada que puedo arranco unas hojas para comerlas-

-Deberías arrancar muchas, solo por diversión- Una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en sus labios. Armin y Mikasa no entendían el porqué del comentario, menos esa mueca que se formó en su cara.

-Pasar mucho tiempo en el inframundo debe ser aburrido, para pensar en deshojar una planta por diversión- Se burló Mikasa.

-No, Levi y yo nos divertimos mucho torturando a todos allá, ponemos límites viendo cuánto dura nuestra víctima- Lo dijo orgulloso que sus amigos tragaron saliva ante el comentario.

-No lo dices en serio ¿Verdad Eren?- Sonrió Armin nervioso.

-Oh si, en verdad es divertido verles doblegarse pidiendo misericordia, llegan a implorar de maneras muy creativas- Mikasa y Armin intercambiaron miradas, intentaron sonreír para disimular su nerviosismo.

Tanto había cambiado aquel inocente y delicado joven, por fuera seguía pareciendo tan inofensivo que le creerían incapaz de lastimar a alguien, pero por dentro ya hacia un demonio más, al igual que su esposo, ambos con semblantes tranquilos ante los demás fuera de su reino.

Eren noto como los dioses salían de su reunión, abrazo a su madre quien no perdió la oportunidad de llenarle de besos, su esposo lo esperaba a unos pasos lejos para evitar a la diosa, se volvió con sus amigos abrazándolos despidiéndose de ellos.

Levi extendió un brazo tendiéndoselo para que lo tomara, Eren se enrollo abrazado a este, caminaron juntos irradiando un aura que nadie sabía cómo describir, se podía sentir el amor que emanaba de ellos al igual que esa sensación que causaba que a los presentes se les erizara la piel del miedo.

Ese amor eterno y profundo que asustaba a todos.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **N/T):** Por fin!, Terminamos, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! En verdad lo aprecio muchísimo.

 **Dato curioso:** En la antigua Grecia se usaba las hojas de la menta para disfrazar el aroma de los cuerpos en descomposición, así que en los funerales eran vistos racimos de esta planta por todo el lugar.

Espero les gustara, sin nada más que añadir, que el universo este de su lado.

 **-B.**


End file.
